


DarkMatter94's The cure

by TheCaribou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, This is not mine Just a translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaribou/pseuds/TheCaribou
Summary: Harry, alone with an inert and available Alice Longbottom at St Mungos, chooses to listen to his instincts by giving a taste of the forbidden fruit!
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	DarkMatter94's The cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMatter94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/gifts).
  * A translation of [La Cura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013014) by [DarkMatter94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/pseuds/DarkMatter94). 



"You guys were very kind to stop for so long to visit my nephew's parents, he and I really have to go now, don't we Neville?" Augusta Longbottom said to an embarrassed Neville who gave a slight nod of assent, then left the room with his grandmother.

Harry and his friends had stumbled upon Ron by accident after visiting Ron's father following the nasty incident at the ministry. Harry still felt guilty about what had happened, even though he had done nothing but observe the scene through Nagini's eyes, which had effectively saved Arthur's life.

Harry was not very fond of hospitals: that particular aseptic smell that permeated the entire structure, the dull and anonymous colors of furniture and furnishings, the sad and dejected gaze of patients and families ...

But Harry, watching Neville's parents' blank, emotionless gaze couldn't help but stay there with them, even though it was as if they didn't see him.  
Because of that cursed prophecy they paid a heavy price at the hands of Voldemort's lickers, for that too, Harry couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Harry? What are you still doing there? We have to go out!" Hermione said worriedly

“You go ahead, I'll stay here a little longer, then I'll join you. Tell the others about this too, I'd rather not be disturbed! "

“What's wrong with you, friend? Why do you want to stay in a place like this longer than necessary? "

"Leave Ron alone, let's carry on as Harry says, then he'll join us!" Hermione said to a very confused Ron, before the group left the room leaving Harry and the Longbottoms alone.

As Frank looked uninterestedly at the wall to his left, Alice was staring at Harry's arm, which caught her attention. Probably the woman, mentally destroyed by the cruciatus curse, must have noticed an insignificant detail or color on the sleeve of the boy's sweatshirt.

Those blue eyes, imperturbable and lifeless, hid a pain in which Harry could recognize himself, the pain of the survivors. Something clicked in Harry!

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the cot at a square where Alice lay sitting, standing next to her. With his left hand he reached the young woman's chin and gently lifted her face and, with it, her gaze.

Sky-colored glassy eyes met emerald eyes, and for a split second Harry could swear he saw a hint of a smile on the woman's lips.

Harry wasted some time looking at her more carefully.  
The torture she suffered and the period in hospital had not been kind to her: white hair, a few slight wrinkles here and there and a worn look definitely did not do justice to a woman in her mid-30s and 40s who, for a witch, they were very few.

But all in all, behind the ashes of decadence there were still glowing coals of a beauty and a regality typical of thoroughbred witches: gentle and slightly round face, cut of the doe eyes and two enviable lips, pink and fleshy.

Looking down, Harry noticed a pair of breasts beneath the light hospital blouse that, in due time, would surely have delighted several Gryffindor students.  
Sirius, in a brief moment of reminiscence of the good old days, had spoken to Harry about how much Alice was desired inside the red / gold tower of Hogwarts.  
Alice, according to Sirius, had always been a good-natured who took life lightly and often, many problems with a smile.  
Sirius' dreamy talks about having sex with her in broom closets or blowjobs under library tables between study sessions had definitely marked Harry's opinion of Neville's mother, although he couldn't say for sure if positively or negatively.

Now she was there, in front of him, with a harmless and nonchalant gaze fixed on her face as he carefully observed her huge boobs. Was it a fifth? Or a sixth? How many Spaniards will he have done to his house mates?

These decidedly incorrect thoughts towards a woman in those conditions had now taken hold in the mind of the young magician, who was in full hormonal phase and could not help but have similar fantasies about women, especially after the exuberance of Nimphadora Tonks that, between hugs, winks and skimpy clothes, triggered more than one erection in the boy.

Erection that, predictably, he had in that particular juncture observing with an ever more lustful look those huge tits neglected too long.

Making sure the door to the room was closed, Harry slowly brought his right hand to the woman's breast, inches from the fabric of her blouse.  
The heart, pounding in the chest as if it wanted to break through the rib cage, did not do the least justice to the nervousness Harry was feeling at that moment: what if someone found out? What if one of his friends, worried about him, came in and caught him red-handed? What if Neville came back to greet his parents?

These and dozens of other questions whirled in his brain without any of them really affecting his intentions: this situation was too exciting and unique to give it up!

Harry gently put his hand on the witch's blouse checking that this could provoke any reaction in her. Nothing of the kind happened! Alice, unable to understand what was happening, just stared at Harry exactly as before, without emotion or interest.  
The same was true of Frank who, just like his wife, stared at an empty spot without any kind of thought being able to rouse him from his perennial state of inertia.

Harry could clearly feel the warmth and softness of the breasts under his hand: but how? No bra? Maybe it was just a nuisance for healers busy visiting or washing her when it was necessary!

It was unbelievable, to be able to groped an awake woman's tit without her realizing the situation, a friend's mother moreover! And with her husband beside her! For Harry it was a whirlwind of emotions never experienced before!

Gaining further courage, he reached under the fabric, feeling the skin directly, the flesh of that gigantic boob and the nipple the size of a nut.  
Beginning to caress and fondle Alice's breasts, Harry went to the next level by slowly approaching her face, until he faintly brushed her lips with his.

Even that didn't cause the woman to react, so Harry decided to put the caution aside and gave those inviting lips a kiss, pushing her head towards him with his free hand. After a few seconds Harry parted the witch's lips by pushing with his tongue, trying to get inside her.

If anyone had witnessed the scene they could not have believed it! Harry Potter making out ferociously with Alice Longbottom groping her breasts at St Mungos! An extremely bizarre thing, but not far from being considered exciting, at least for Harry!

The battle of tongues that took place inside their mouths could only have one winner, since only the boy was interested in moving his, twisting it to that of the woman, taking it with his lips, sucking and biting her, exchanging with her their saliva.

Was it his impression or was the nipple expertly squeezed, pinched and pulled by his fingers beginning to swell and harden? But then his body felt what was happening!

After a few minutes Harry decided to break away from her mouth and focused on her boobs, unbuttoning her blouse and releasing that pair of immense hills of flesh to air, free from clothing and impediments.

They were a sight for the eyes! While they were huge and majestic they were not at all saggy nor did they suffer from gravity as one would expect from a woman of about 35 with such huge breasts!

The shape was perfect and the nipples were proportionate and a beautiful pink color that matched the white skin of the witch.  
Without further ado, Harry began to massage her left boob and sucked on the right one, as if his life depended on it.

Every now and then, looking up as he busied himself with her tits, Harry could notice how the woman's eyes were on him, even as he moved. It was as if he were aiming it, while remaining inert and soulless.

Those boobs were Oscar-worthy, Harry would have stuck to them all day, but he had much more tempting activities to indulge in!

Proceeding gently, Harry made Alice lay down on the mattress and pulled back the sheets covering her legs, then removed her pants and panties.

Alice was there, naked and stretched out in all her splendor of a busty woman and endowed with an evident, albeit neglected, beauty.  
The light veil of hair on the pubis was not enough to dissuade the boy from sinking his face between those generous thighs and tasting her pussy!

Proceeding with slow lapping that ran the entire length of the slit of the pussy, Harry began to indulge in the sex of the careless witch who was receiving a cunnilingus from her son's young friend.

Spreading his labia majora with his index and middle fingers, Harry opened that luscious box revealing a beautiful pink cunt, hot and moist just right. Harry could feel her heat rising and hitting his face, giving off a strong female scent that ran through his nostrils sending his brain into a tailspin.

Licking and sucking, the boy savored every inch of that delicious pussy, concentrating every now and then on the clitoris, now hard and erect, which gradually became more and more red and swollen under the pleasant tortures of Harry's tongue and teeth as they nibbled, sucked it and licked it relentlessly.

Alice began to breathe faster and faster, her cheeks increasingly red and her face evidently panting. Harry's treatment was causing more changes in her than anyone had noticed in the years she had been in that bed.

First one finger, then two and finally three, concentrate on masturbating a hole that has been ignored for too long! Harry made the unfortunate witch miss nothing, finger fucking her and pounding her clit mercilessly! The first signs of orgasm came with the increasingly frequent contractions of her pussy, which pressed Harry's fingers almost squeezing them. Alice arched her back trembling like a leaf as orgasm rose in her, running through her like an electric shock to her pussy that squirted into Harry's mouth like an exquisite fountain of honey!

Without losing a drop, Harry savored Alice's orgasm which was now gasping as if she had run a marathon.  
Looking up at her he could see how, despite having the usual empty eyes fixed on the ceiling, the young woman had a different, almost ecstatic expression.  
Maybe she just needed a good fuck!

Harry got on top of her, between her legs and quickly lowered his clothes and boxers, releasing a magnificent 18cm cock as hard as marble. Lubricating it with the same juices on the inert witch's cunt, Harry slowly pushed his phallus into the warm cavern that once housed Neville.

Harry had never done this before and the feeling left him breathless, it was incredible! It was as if his cock was completely wrapped in a wet and hot mantle, which pressed and caressed his member sending him into ecstasy! And the fun hadn't started yet!

Harry began to push in and out, first slowly and then gradually faster and faster, oblivious to Frank who continued to lie on his bed without realizing that his wife was being fucked by another just inches from him!

Meanwhile Alice suffered the blows of Harry's cock without rebelling, remaining immobile but not insensitive for this. The intensity of the sensations was like a cure that slowly made its way through her veins, her body and her mind, making her more and more sensitive and more and more reactive. He had not yet regained consciousness of himself and of what was happening, but he felt a warmth and a growing pleasure in the lower regions of his body, he felt them clearly.  
The more he continued, the stronger the sensations were and, whatever it was, he wished it would not end.

Harry, meanwhile, continued to ram in and out of Alice's cunt reaching the deepest points, hitting the entrance of the uterus with the chapel. More than once she felt her orgasm mount but, in order to postpone until the end, she slowed down or stopped for a while, and then resumed fucking her relentlessly.

Placing her feet over his shoulders, Harry lay down on her chest to chest, capturing her lips in a second French kiss which, much to his surprise, was returned!

It was nothing particularly conscious or reactive, but the woman's language followed that of the boy by imitating his movements, following his rhythm and twisting his own in a tangle of languages that seemed to have no end!

It was absurd how he ended up in that situation, losing his virginity with the mother of a friend, in a relationship with consenting without feeling too guilty! He did not even understand how it took so little to bring down his moral barriers leading him to make such a gesture, but now it no longer mattered, only the act itself had!

Lacing his fingers into Alice's, Harry began to push harder, probing the depths of the woman with his cock, reaching and hitting her most sensitive points. She was a mess of disheveled hair, sweat and saliva, her gaze fixed on Harry no longer glazed and completely empty, but charged with a single, unmistakable cry: MORE!

Harry used all his energy to push inside her faster and deeper! The last moments were decisive for both of them: a powerful orgasm hit him who dumped all the sperm he had inside her and, at the same time, hit her coming on Harry squirting on him like a bad cock, the walls of her pussy seized with spasms that milked the phallus of Harry squeezing every drop of cum.

Exhausted, Harry slumped for five minutes on the woman who, in an almost unconditional reflex, gripped the boy's waist with her arm in a gesture of unconscious affection.

After another kiss, Harry got out of bed and positioned himself in front of her, took his cock in his hand and directed it in front of her mouth. Pushing, he inserted it between those full lips that welcomed his still semi-hard pole of flesh without hesitation, moving his tongue slowly and randomly around the shaft.

Pushing his hips, Harry began to fuck Alice's mouth as if she were a pussy, thrusting his shaft into her throat, unloading a second load of cum which was swallowed by the woman without any problems.

After a quick cleaning spell on both of them, Harry made sure Alice was dressed and tidy, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and slowly walking out of the room, dismissed by the witch with a slow wave of his hand, the naive smiling gaze imprinted on the his round and serene face.

“Harry what the hell, it took you a lifetime! What have you been doing all that time? " Hermione said impatiently, followed by a series of stern glances aimed at him. Evidently they all agreed with her

"Well, I wanted to ... talk to the two of them about some things, even though they probably won't have listened to me!" he said making up an excuse on the spot

“Mmh, well you made us wait here all this time! Come on, we have to go back to Grimmauld Place! "

"Hey Harry!" Neville said as he greeted Harry warmly in the common room

“Neville! How are you?"

"Okay thanks! Do you know that after that day at St Mungos my mother is better? Of course she is still far from healing, but she is much more reactive and much less passive! Do you know what time he looks after me when I move around the room? He even smiles at me and holds my hand! " the young man said with evident enthusiasm that made his eyes moisten

“I'm really happy for you two! Do you know why this improvement? "

"Mmh I would say no, the healers have no concrete answer, and what's more my father shows no improvement, so I'm on the high seas!"

"I understand..."

Harry, taking advantage of the Hogsmeade outings and the Nighttime service made many more visits to Mrs. Longbottom, fucking over and over for several hours, making her more and more aware and conscious and, at the same time, pregnant!

The pregnancy became evident in the fifth month, when the belly became too big to ignore, much to the surprise of the healers and much to Neville's chagrin. Augusta, Neville's grandmother, was furious! His son's wife pregnant and no one was able to tell her who was responsible!

Meanwhile, Alice continued to have further relationships with Harry, assuming feignedly naive attitudes in the eyes of healers and family members in order not to spoil her cover. Fucking with that young boy named Harry sent her into ecstasy, it was the only thing that made her feel alive in that depressing hospital and the idea of having a baby filled her with joy.

The knowledge that the man next to her was her husband did not touch her soul, she had no memory of him and the only thing that bound him to her was Neville, of whom she had some pleasant memories of when he was little.  
But for no reason would she give up on Harry or the new baby growing inside of her! Her love and Harry's were healing her, she was sure of it now! Even her hair was regaining its color and her face was relaxing making her regain the years she should have shown!

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes Harry, fuck me! Harder!"

"Shh plan they don't have to hear us!"

"What do you say? The privacy spell I told you about holds up very well, no one will notice us "

"But there's Frank close by"

"So? For him it is as if nothing happens, and then it excites me! "

"You are such a slut, Alice!"

“YOUR slut! Now keep fucking me and don't worry about the baby, if you push too hard I'll warn you! "

"Baby? So is she female? "

“Mmmmhh! Yes my love! The Healers warned me the day before yesterday! We will have a little Potter running around the floor of our house once we settle down… hhhhaaaah… in our new home! Y-as long as you still agree! "

“Uurgh .. hhah ... you know how I think! We will move in together once the baby is born and we will get married when I turn 16! Neville and everyone else will understand! And even if they don't, they'll get over it, mmh, since I've decided by now! "

“Hanf go on, go on !!! Ok then, anyway now just think about fucking me properly! We still have 2 hours for us! "

Alice said letting Harry ride sheep on that same hospital bed that had seen them fuck for the first time, giving themselves the love they needed to support themselves and move beyond the pain of their lives and their past. .

Harry and Alice, after giving birth, declared that they were partners and that Harry was the father of the child, that they would move in together and that they would become Harry and Alice Potter. Journals and weeklies from the wizarding world wrote about this sensational event for days on end, speculating on the couple and how it was formed. Neville was shocked to see his perfectly healthy mother betrothed to his friend, who had "given" him a little sister. He was unable to understand how he should have felt about it.

Augusta was furious and furious, talking about stolen bloodlines, fraud, and spending little edifying words on the two.

Harry's friends, as well as Dumbledore and the Weasleys were petrified in front of the couple holding the newborn baby, declaring their love and their intentions.

Sirius, on the other hand, from the grim and sinister living room of Grimmauld Place, could not help but chuckle and laugh at the news published in the Daily Prophet. Harry and Alice together? Well, knowing Alice, Sirius could only be happy for his godson!

"Harry and his bride, after a wedding ceremony involving the greatest personalities of the wizarding world, settled in a cottage in the south of England, away from Hogwarts and away from the dangers and annoyances of the magical society, focusing on the small and on their relationship!

"Uhm uhm uhm, fuck me harder, let me enjoy !!!" Alice cried as a vigorous young Harry pumped her ass with his marble cock

"Now I'm going to bang you so hard you'll feel me right up your tonsils, bitch!" Harry replied pushing her head back holding her by the hair, penetrating her sphincter to the base of the cock

"God, you make me die, yeah !!!"


End file.
